Livaï no Tanjô
by fairy-piece31
Summary: Dans les bas-fonds de la capital, un enfant apprend à survivre, enchaînant morts et abandons. L'enfance difficile de Livaï, imaginée à ma manière, et respectant le manga le plus possible. Attention /SPOIL/ ! Si tu n'as pas lu le manga ou les scans, je te déconseille de lire cette fiction ! Rating M pour langage vulgaire, drogue, et allusions sexuelles !


Titre : Livai no tanjô

Personnages principaux : Livai Ackerman, Kaney Ackerman, Kuchel Ackerman

Genre : Drame, Angst, Hurt/comfort

Résumé : L'enfance difficile de Livai, imaginée à ma manière, et respectant le manga le plus possible.

 **PROLOGUE**

L'alcool coulait à flot, de la drogue était fumée un peu partout, des femmes, certaines très peu habillées, se faisait attirantes pour plaire à des hommes à moitié saouls, partout, on entendait des rires, des cris. Ce n'était qu'un bordel comme les autres, comme tous ceux qu'il y avait dans le quartier. Là-bas, sur un canapé, se tenait une jeune femme à moitié nue, sur les jambes d'un homme au sourire pervers et au regard malsain.

T'es plutôt bonne toi, tu sais, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Le visage sans expression, le regard vide, elle ne semblait ressentir aucune émotion. Son corps maigre et son air fatigué donnait un sentiment de pitié pour quiconque la voyait.

Mais dis-moi, c'est quoi ton nom, _ma jolie_ ? demanda-t-il en appuyant bien sur le « ma jolie ».

Kuchel, répondit-elle simplement.

T'es bonne mais t'es plutôt froide, toi ! Dis, tu voudrais pas gémir un peu, juste pour me faire plaisir ?

Ladite Kuchel ne répondit rien et se contenta d'obéir, telle une esclave obéissant à son Maître. De toute manière, ça lui était égal. À quoi beau lutter ? Au moins, elle avait un travail ! Même si cela consistait à faire plaisir à des pourritures telles que l'homme en face d'elle. Cependant... elle sentait qu'elle était en train de craquer... Il lui fallait quelque chose. Quelque chose autre que la drogue ou l'alcool. Quelque chose qu'elle pourrait aimer à sa juste valeur... Quelqu'un... Une présence...

Quelques heures plus tard, l'homme avec qui elle était finit par partir, lui laissant dix écus. À peine de quoi tenir quelques jours... Elle soupira et partit en boitillant. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention, c'était l'heure où les violeurs pointaient le bout de leur nez. Elle rentra chez elle sans trop d'incident, ayant fuit au moindre bruit suspect. Elle détestait qu'on lui fasse ce genre de choses... Même si c'était une prostituée.

Elle rentra dans sa petite maison, constituée d'une seule pièce, sale et miteuse. Elle alla prendre une bouteille d'alcool sur l'unique étagère de la maison, et s'assit sur son lit crasseux. Elle but le contenu de la bouteille d'une seule traite, puis la laissa tomber sur le sol. Ensuite, elle se coucha, tout en repensant à cet homme blond aux yeux bruns qu'elle avait vu ce soir. Elle regarda les dix écus dans la paume de sa main. Elle avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour tenir... Soudain, elle repensa à cet homme avec qui elle avait passé son enfance, qui, aujourd'hui, s'amusait à trancher les gorges d'officier de la police. Elle repensa de son grand-père, si doux et gentil, qui les avait élevés tous les deux avec une patience honorable après la mort de leurs parents. Elle repensa... à ce ciel si bleu que l'on pouvait observer dans le monde extérieur. Monde qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis des années... Sur ces pensées et souvenirs, elle s'endormit, totalement épuisée de son quotidien morne.

Les jours qui suivirent, Kuchel ne se sentit pas bien. Elle était épuisée, avait mal au dos et était prise de nausées soudaines alors qu'elle ne mangeait presque rien. Son mal-être continua pendant des semaines, lui faisant perdre un bon nombre de clients. Elle n'avait presque rien pour se payer à manger et se sentait faiblir de plus en plus. Cela ne s'améliorait pas, et elle savait très bien pourquoi, à la vue de son ventre gonflant de semaines en semaines. Kuchel était enceinte.

Mais, malgré les souffrances, elle n'avait pas était aussi heureuse depuis des années. Elle allait enfin avoir quelque chose pour tenir, même si cela lui compliquerait encore plus la vie financièrement. Un enfant... Que rêver de mieux ? Dans quelques mois, un petit garçon ou une petite fille allait naître, la sortant de cette solitude omniprésente. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir égoïste, car elle savait que cet enfant serait malheureux, grandissant sans amour paternel, sans assez d'argent pour pouvoir vivre convenablement, et surtout, sans la lumière du soleil pour le faire s'épanouir. Chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, les larmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de couler. Mais elle faisait tout pour tenir, pour se dire qu'elle le traiterait comme une mère normale...

Assise sur une chaise, dans sa maison crasseuse, Kuchel souriait tout en caressant son ventre. Cela faisait sept mois maintenant. Plus que deux mois, et une nouvelle vie habiterait cette maison. Sur cette pensée joyeuse, Kuchel alla dans son bordel, où elle passa une journée comme toutes les autres. Néanmoins... pendant un instant, la jeune femme crut voir un visage familier parmi les clients, un grand homme au manteau et au chapeau noirs... Le soir venu, elle n'avait réussi à obtenir que trois écus. Elle soupira, espérant que tout ça allait vite s'améliorer. La jeune femme traversa les rues lugubres et sinueuses, se rendant jusqu'à sa piteuse maison. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment... Elle se dirigea vers son foyer, à l'autre bout de la dernière rue.

Quand elle rentra à l'intérieur, elle sursauta. Assis à la table au milieu de la pièce, un grand homme, plutôt mince, vêtu d'un costume soir et d'un chapeau de même couleur la regard ait en souriant.

Yo ! fit-il. Ça faisait un bail.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Ben dis-donc, quel accueil ! Ça va faire dix ans qu'on s'est pas vus, et d'entrée tu me gueules dessus !

L'homme, affalé sur la chaise, eut un sourire. Kuchel, ne savant que répondre à ça, dit simplement :

Va-t-en !

Non, répondit-il. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que t'as foutu pendant ces dix ans !

Et pourquoi je te le dirais ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute manière ?!

Il hésita un moment, puis repris la parole :

Ce que ça me fait ? Fit-il. Bonne question... Peut-être que ça me fait chier d'apprendre, après dix ans de recherches, que ma petite sœur est devenue une pute ! Peut-être que ça me fait chier de voir que ma petite sœur s'est enfuie misérablement pour une chose aussi stupide ! Peut-être que ça me fait chier de voir que ma petite sœur est tombée enceinte d'un gars qu'elle connaît même pas, et qu'elle veuille pas avorter ! Voilà ce que ça me fait !

T'es qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?!

Je suis ton frère, abrutie ! Et je te laisserais pas crever misérablement dans ce trou à rat avec un gosse qui verra jamais la lumière du jour et qui ne sourira jamais de sa vie !

Et alors ? Je m'en suis toujours très bien sortie !

C'est pas ce que je peux voir...

Il la regarda avec attention, la trouvant plus maigre que jamais, malgré son ventre devenu énorme. Kuchel lui lança un regard assassin. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il vienne fourrer son nez dans _ses_ affaires ? Elle s'avança vers lui et le regarda fixement.

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle leva la main et le gifla. L'homme parut surpris.

Je t'ai dit de partir ! S'écria-t-elle. J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Va-t-en avant de me créer encore plus de problèmes !

Mais il ne bougea pas. Alors Kuchel commença à lui donner des coups de poings sur le torse, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues creuses.

Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en...

Mais il était toujours là, ne semblant pas vouloir partir. Il se contentait de regarder sa sœur le frapper avec le peu de force qu'elle avait, attendant qu'elle ne s'épuise. Et, quand ce fut enfin le cas, quand Kuchel s'écroula au sol en sanglotant, son frère la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena sur son lit. Ensuite, il s'agenouilla devant elle et dit :

Avorte.

Mais la jeune femme restait obstinément contre, les larmes continuant de couler.

S'il te plaît, laisse-moi..., supplia-t-elle.

Non !

S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi avoir cet enfant, j'ai besoin de lui ! J'ai besoin de tenir !

Alors dans ce cas, reviens là-haut, reviens avec ce gosse que tu portes. Je te protégerai de la police, je te le promets !

Mais elle ne voulait pas. Si elle retournait dans le monde extérieur, Kuchel savait très bien qu'elle vivrait encore pire, et que son enfant aussi. De plus, elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour son frère qui s'inquiétait déjà beaucoup trop. Elle finit par s'arrêter de pleurer.

Pars, finit-elle par dire, catégorique. Et ne me donne plus de leçon, Kaney l'Égorgeur.

L'homme soupira et se leva. Il partit en direction de la porte et avant de sortir il ajouta :

Pff... T'as toujours eu le dernier mot, quoi que je dise.

Dégage ! Et surtout ne reviens pas !

Att...

JAMAIS !

Il soupira et partit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Deux mois plus tard, Kuchel fut prise de contractions. Elle sut alors que le moment était venu, et elle se précipita chez elle. La douleur était atroce, et personne n'était là pour la soutenir. Pendant un moment, elle regretta de ne pas être repartie avec Kaney, mais elle se dit ensuite que c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça, qu'elle aurait sûrement était rattrapée par la police si elle l'avait suivi. Cependant, elle n'aurait pas refusé un peu d'aide de la part d'un médecin. Une nouvelle contraction la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Arrivée dans sa maison, elle s'allongea sur son lit. Elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur. Elle pleurait de douleur, et c'est après des heures ignobles, après avoir eu l'envie de renoncer plusieurs fois, de mourir, qu'un tout petit bébé sortit de son ventre. Soulagée, la maman souffla un peu, puis usa de ses dernières forces pour prendre le petit et le coller contre elle. Elle le regarda attentivement. La première chose qu'elle vit, c'était qu'il était minuscule. Il devait à peine faire 40 centimètres. Elle vérifia ensuite son genre, et vit que c'était un garçon. Étrangement, il ne criait pas comme tous les bébés venant de naître. Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'il était mort, mais elle fut rassurée de voir que ce n'était pas le cas : le bébé la regardait avec des yeux bien vivants. Au vu de son regard, il semblait la prendre de haut.

Tu as le regard de ton oncle, lui souffla-t-elle.

Le bébé continuait de la regarder, toujours avec le même air.

Je vais te donner un nom qui forcera les autres à te respecter, qui montrera la force de ton caractère.

Elle hésita un moment, puis annonça :

Livaï... Tu t'appelleras Livaï, oui, c'est parfait... Mon petit Livaï...


End file.
